The invitation
by XKreutzerxSxFairX
Summary: Its been six years sinse the princess of darkness has been defeated and Hayate has come back into Himeno's life looking for something he didn't do anything about six years ago, Her heart.
1. The Invitation

Chapter 1

It had been six years since Himeno meet the Leafe knights. Himeno was now 22, grown and facing the world in all terrifying glory. After the princess of darkness had been defeated the group had drifted apart, each finding their place in the world. Himeno was going to college for a martial arts degree and teaching part time as a martial arts teacher living on her own in a house between the school and her work.

Life had gone back to the same ol' boring same ol' it had been before her adventure had started. She saw her knights from time to time on the streets but even she couldn't deny that life went on whether you liked it or not, but the heart never forgot. Six years later she still couldn't get a certain wind knight out of her head or her heart. He had stolen her heart and hadn't given it back yet.

She was leaning against the counter in her baggy training uniform waiting for her first class of the day when none other than Hayate walked through the door, the bell dragging her out of her thoughts to stare at his perfect face. It took Himeno a minute to realize she was really seeing him and not her dream Hayate. She used the heel of her hand to rub away the ache in her heart.

"Hello Himeno." His smile was still as gorgeous and heart breaking as it had been when she was 16.

"Hiya." she said as enthusiastically as she was able. "It's been a long time Hayate." He smiled into her rich eyes. He'd forgotten the way his name had, had a ring to it when she said it. But his heart hadn't seemed to forget her at all and he was starting to remember why.

In Hayate's opinion Himeno had changed in many ways, she was a few inches taller, her hair had gotten a little longer, now hanging around her face touching the tips of her shoulders and she had defiantly filled out, but she still couldn't keep the emotions out of her eyes. He had been wondering for sometime if he would still see the same thing in her eyes that he had seen six years ago and could do nothing about.

It was still there, right where he wanted it. The love that he could find in no one else. He had tormented himself with the idea of her finding another and moving on. He had hoped for it, for she would be happy and he wanted nothing else but for her to find happiness but part of him had always wanted her to find it with him. But if that had been the case, if she'd found someone, he'd had to see for himself. But as it was he could see she wasn't with anyone now. Her smile still took his breath away like it always did.

"The guys are having a movie night tonight. None of us have work tomorrow so we thought we should just hang out, catch up, and chill. Someone sent me to see if you would want to join us." He didn't say that he had been the one to mention her and wasn't sure if he was happy to see disappointment in her eyes or not.

"I don't have work tomorrow either so if you want to pick me up after work, at seven, I'd love to go." Excitement played in the deep brown polls. He had seen those eyes in his dream forever it seemed. At that moment several small children screamed through the door and she turned her attention to them pulling that glorious hair back and wrapping it in a tight bun.

"I'll hang around." He wasn't sure if she heard him because she was guiding the kids into a large heavily padded room. Hayate sat against a wall and watched her guide the children through stretches and warm ups. She was good with kids, her smile was warm and her words were always encouraging. Her rules were set and firmly kept but were reasonable. She knew how to get them excited, how to help them encourage each other, and rewarded them with knowledge. An elderly master stood in the doorway unseen.

"Ok!" She clapped her hands standing up and everyone gave her their full attention. "I told you all late time you were here that we were going to have a guest do you remember?" The answer was a loud YES! From all the kids, "Well he's here. And he's going to help us learn how to defend ourselves against bad guys." She got a laugh from that. One little girl cutely said,

"Is our guest the cute man sitting in the corner?" Himeno's laughter bubbled out and she shook her head, "That wasn't my plan but if he wants to he can help after Sensei Miatsu shows us what we need to know." The girl pouted but was distracted when the master came into the room and Himeno put her fist in her hand and bowed low to him in respect, the children mimicked this move. The master wasn't as good with children as Himeno was but she helped. The little girl that had asked about Hayate came over after Sensei Miatsu had released them to practice and asked if he would help her.

The little girl had her small hands wrapped around his big hand and was bouncing begging please. He smiled and rolled his eyes, "Why not." Yay! She screamed and ran with him into the middle. Hayate got down on his knees to be fair and only blocked allowing her to learn better what she'd been shown.

The class was an hour long and was very amusing. Sensei Miatsu used Himeno to demonstrate and at the very end for five minutes they did a sparring match which Himeno lost with pride and she was grinning and said to the children, "You learn something new everyday." and they were all in awe that she could hold her own for most of the spar against the master. "Now what's the number one rule in martial arts?"

"Only use it to defend yourself." They chanted and then class was over.

She had several more classes that went much the same way but as the children got older she got better at sparing with the master and when she was teaching the teenagers stayed on her feet the entire match. It was her last class and she was cleaning up. Sensei Miatsu and Himeno exchanged bows and he praised her on being his quickest student and that he would see her Monday at school. A half an hour later she walked toward Hayate in a faded pair of genes and a tank top with her hair unbound and he felt his heart give a little trip and wasn't sure how to handle it without bring up old hurts in the process.


	2. Movie Night

Chapter 2

"Shall we go?" Himeno asked after locking the door. A breeze blew her hair forward into her face and brought her sent to Hayate and he smiled, she smelled of tulips from a garden and undoubtedly had them in her own garden. He nodded and they began to walk side by side. She was watching him, he hadn't changed that much, he still didn't smile unless he had to; his hands were always in the pockets of the blue duster he'd been wearing the first time she meet him. His eyes were always intense and focused and his hair was the same length down his back clipped back with him Leafe knight symbol. He was still perfect with his rough cowboy look. He caught her staring and she quickly turned away a blush spreading across her face.

"Do you still live with your family?" He asked striking up a conversation.

She laughed and it sounded half harsh half wistful. "Nah, I moved out as soon as I got out of high school. Lived on campus for a while until I could find an apartment and now I live in a house just down the street from the school. It's in between the school and the studio. Relatively cheap, it has a nice back yard and isn't squished in by neighbors." He smiled buy the sound of freedom in her voice he imagined she'd almost gone crazy living with Mayune and all her pranks. A sting of regret touched him because he knew that he had left her with that and no way to escape it.

"And you?" She looked up at him with smiling.

"I have an apartment near here, I'm thinking about opening up my own ranch, breeding horses, training them. I've been working with horses for the better part of five years. Almost have the ranch I want paid off. Now I'm the manager of the restaurant I started working out a couple of years ago and I'm studying online for business." Himeno's eyes grew wide with the excitement he'd seen earlier.

"Really? That great! I can see you doing that, you've always looked like a cowboy to me." It was out before she could stop it and her face turned red. Himeno looked away and Hayate grinned contemplating the idea of him being a cowboy, he rather liked it, so long as she was his cowgirl.

"I'm looking for a place that I can open up my own martial arts studio. I haven't found one yet. I'd want it to be far enough away that I can be alone when I want, but close enough that customers could come to me and I could have company when I wanted." There was pride in her eyes and the way she walked she had plans and she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way.

"You'd be good at it." Hayate said and smiled at her his eyes sparkling. "Thanks,"

They caught up on each other's new on the way to Kei's house. It was no surprise that the movie night was there; he was the one with all the high-tech machines and knew how to work them.

Upon walking in the door Himeno put her hands on her hips, tilted her head to the side and asked, "So what movies do I have to suffer through tonight?" Everyone started laughing and Himeno found her self in the middle of what could possibly be a group hug, if they weren't all men.

Goh and Sasame were strong and handsome at twenty-four, they hadn't changed much, Goh still had his hair spiked and Sasame still had the same sadly understanding eyes he always did. They were the older brothers and scooped her up easily for crushing hugs, at least Goh did. Sasame simply hid her beneath his cap away from Hayate and pretended to kiss her, well he did, on the cheek but Hayate wouldn't know that.

She laughed; it was back to old games. The one's she'd loved so much, that let her knew that Hayate at least cared a little. Himeno, Kei and Hayate were twenty-two and loving every minute of it. Kei hadn't changed a bit, still geeky but he'd grown into his gear and was using it to win the hearts of ladies everywhere. Mannen was a strapping young boy at sixteen and thought he was manly now. Himeno just laughed and gave him a huge hug; he wasn't too manly for that. Hajime no longer looked like a girl but a cute little boy with a mischievous smile at thirteen and Shin still had his sweet and gentle disposition at eleven.

"We are going to watch 'Live free die hard." Mannen said enthusiastically. Himeno laughed,

"The fire in it is awesome." Hearing this from Goh was not a surprise. "Ok." She found herself on the floor leaning back against Sasame's and Mannen's legs. The three younger kids and Sasame had claimed the couch before she'd gotten there and Kei had the armchair so Hayate, Goh and her self were stuck on the floor. The room was dark except for the light coming from the TV.

Himeno had been up since 5 that morning had taught five classes and was finding her self falling asleep through all the explosions and loud noises. Hayate looked down at her when she slumped against his shoulder, her eyes were closed and her breathing was already evening out to the pattern of a deep sleep. He smiled and adjusted so she fit more comfortable against his side and the thought of how right this felt struck him deeply. Her head rest on the curve of his shoulder. Closer up he could smell the secret sent of a woman that put on a light sent to tease any man they got close to, today she'd chosen a sweet vanilla and the smell taunted him through to the end of the movie.

Kei turned on the light as the credit rolled and all eyes went to Himeno.

"We were all planning on crashing here anyways." Sasame said in a light tone full of awe. She was a grown woman now but even in sleep she held the innocence she'd had at sixteen.

"I think that she should have the guest bed." Mannen said leaning forward to get a better look at her. From the age of ten he'd had a crush on her and still had one but he knew as well as they all did that Hayate had always had his eyes on her. Mannen smiled when Hayate picked her up and said to the other when he walked her into the guest bedroom, "It's about time he did something about it." They all knew what he was talking about and agreed silently.

Lying Himeno underneath the blankets Hayate took a moment to simply watch her and accept what he was feeling. He stroked her cheek with his knuckles and smiled when she shifted in sleep unknowingly reaching out. Her grip was loose around his wrist and she mumbled his name in sleep and a soft smile creased her perfect lips mirroring his and the next thing she said made Hayate's heart race and his breath catch if not stopping back.

"I missed you."


	3. First Kiss

Chapter 2

The next morning Himeno woke to the sound of masculine laugher and chatter. Her dream leaving a flavor in her mind of a future just realized. She didn't open her eyes immediately, but took her time feeling her surroundings. She was fully dressed in a bed, by the sound of it still at Kei's.

The smell of bacon filtered through the cloud of sleep and invaded her mind making her stomach come alive. She stretched raising her hands above her head to rotate her wrist, arch her back and point her toes stretching long legs. She let out a glorious groan. What time was it? She still had her phone in her pants pockets and pulled it out, opening her eyes to peer at the screen. 10:01, how long had it been since she'd allowed herself the luxury of sleeping in? How long had she allowed herself to do anything but work, work, work?

She thrust down the covers but didn't sit up yet, instead enjoyed another long stretch and a yawn before sitting up and looking into Hayate's eyes from where he stood leaning against the door frame watching her with intense blue eyes.

It had been interesting watching her wake. She'd rolled over onto her back and he thought she'd fallen back asleep when she'd stretched that long body and found the simplest pleasure in it. She'd looked at the time and he could see she didn't sleep in often and had needed it. Then she'd taunted him by stretching again before sitting up and now their gaze was locked from across the room.

His lips curved slow and sinuous. He moved across the room to hold out his hand to help her up. Her hand rest in his and an electric pulse shoot up his arm and hers. She got to her feet not taking her eyes off his. They were both very aware of each other, their hands were still joined between them and they were a breath apart.

Himeno watched as he lowered his head to a breath away from hers. His eyes asked the question and hers answered. At first it was just a brushing of lips, a tingling down her spine. This was her first kiss and it radiated all the way down to her toes. Another brushing of lips and she sighed leaning into him a little more. This kiss was tender, comforting and marvelous.

It was amazing the taste of her was enough to drive a sane man crazy. He released her hand and pulled her against him the sweet kiss quickly turning to something fiery and passionate. The soft curves of her body fit perfectly against the angels of his. He dove head long into her, devouring her gasps and moans like a starved man.

When he stopped to catch his breath, the breath that she had stolen, he saw that her eyes were closed; her lips were parted and red from his. Her head was leaned back and the expression on her face was pure pleasure. When she spoke her voice was a husky whisper, "For a first kiss that was-- amazing."

His heart stopped. First kiss? If she'd never been kissed before then that meant that, she had never been touched by another man. That thought thrilled him and terrified him at the same time. Their eyes were locked and it was clear in the way she clung to him her arms around his neck, fingers in his hair and he to her arms around her waist still holding her close that it was too late to turn back and as if to prove it they meet each other halfway and shared a kiss so full of passion Hayate wondered that they both didn't explode.

When he pulled back the next time she watched him with questions in her eyes. "Should I be scared?" He couldn't answer her question even though his mind was asking the same thing. His heart was saying something completely different and he didn't know if he wanted to stop it now that they had finally started.


	4. Admit it

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Himeno and Hayate had shared the kiss. Himeno had gone back to work and school with a new self awareness. At the oddest times she'd find herself tracing her lips where Hayate's had pressed so perfectly against hers. Had she only seen the look in his eyes? The desire pulled in check. He had looked shocked to learn that he had been the only one to kiss her. Himeno felt her face grow red. There was nothing wrong with that. He had walked her home and hadn't touched her again. What was with him? He'd never looked at her that way and he expected her to ignore what that look had done to her, not on his life would she ignore the pull this time.

Later that night Himeno walked up the steps to her house and who other than Hayate was leaning against her wall by the door. When he saw her, the soft smile that formed across his lips was irresistible and had butterflies singing in her stomach. She walked to her door pretending to ignore him. "This is a surprise. Not once in six years have you come to see me now twice in two weeks." She brought her head up to glare at him and was surprised to see how close he was and how intently he was looking at her, her glare did and she stared at him in confusion.

"You're angry at me?" His brows creased. "Why?"

"I'm not." She lied and pushed into the house leaving the door open for him to come in. She turned to see him closing the door behind him. She had festered all day. Six years ago he'd brushed her off and it had hurt like hell, now he was coming to her and reviving the feeling that if she was being honest had never truly gone away.

"That's not true." He said and walked towards her. "Why are you angry Himeno?"

She took a deep breath. She had worked on being herself and being honest with others even if it would hurt her. She moved into the kitchen and made some tea all the time thinking about how best to tell him what had happened in her life since he'd gone. He seemed to understand this and sat at her table. Himeno set a glass of tea in front of him and he took it with a smile though she didn't return it.

"What have I done Himeno?" The way he said her voice made her want to sigh with happiness and scream with frustration at the same time.

"Nothing, you've done nothing, and that's just it." She sat down and made herself look up at him from across the table he looked extremely confused by her statement.

Her eyes were sad when they looked up at him from under long lashes. There was longing in her, the same as it had been years before. He remembered the hurt in those rich eyes when he'd walked away. Hayate had thought walking away would be best from them both, or at least for her. It seemed that he was wrong and now he would have to pay for his careless mistake.

"I have to be honest with you, Hayate, it hurt when you walked away. I never told you how I felt but it wasn't a secret either and I've never been able to forget you. Never. So seeing you now, feeling everything in a new way makes me hurt just a little. I still have the same feelings, they've never gone away and that's a problem because you don't feel the same way, not that I've been able to see." Her head was bent and her hands were gripping each other in front of her, her tea forgotten. Hayate watched her still.

"I don't know why you kissed me… but it makes me…" There were no words to describe the sad longing that she had inside her. He could see that she was telling him the truth that she had never forgotten, like him and she still wanted it like him.

"That's not entirely true." Her eyes came up to meet his. "I haven't forgotten what I saw in you so many years ago, nor have I forgotten the way I hurt you and it still pains me to remember the look I saw in your eyes that day. Nor have I stopped regretting that I never told you the truth of how I felt." He saw the hope he wanted to see in her, the glowing want from her. "How I still feel."

Himeno quickly picked up her tea and drank deeply, her throat had become dry.

"Himeno," Hayate's hand came under her chin tipping it up so that he could look into her eyes. There was longing in his but something more too, something deeper than she couldn't explain. She only knew that she felt the mirror and respond to it inside herself. He moved her hair, tucking it behind her ear and cupped her cheek with his palm.

"I've always cared about you. I didn't think that I was good enough for you before, still don't. But I want to give you the choice. I'm not romantic, I'm not always smart, I say things I don't mean when I'm angry and I will make you angry at one point or another but if you'll try, I'd like to show you that I care and see if I can't win your heart." His hand had been caressing her check the whole time he was talking.

Her mind was telling her to be cautious, to choose her next step with care. She'd seen people get hurt by love, by the same look that was in his eyes and hers but something told her that this was different. They knew each other, had always been connected through the Pretear if not their own friendship. If anything she could try. She was 22 by god it was time that she had a satisfying relationship.

Her eyes softened and she took her hand twining her fingers with his free hand and pressed her check into his other hand, "It took you long enough, why'd you wait so long?" His answer was to smile and lean across the table and kiss her.


	5. I love you

Chapter 5

Three months later Himeno and Hayate were still together. They'd caught up fast, finding their place in each other's lives again. Hayate had been slowly but surely moving into her house with her. They hadn't made love yet but now the left side of her queen size bed smelled of him and he was talking of getting a bigger bed. It filled her with happiness to be near him. She'd given him a spar key and whoever got home first cooked dinner and he was a really good cook.

Monthly movie nights were now at her house and as a gift the boys had bought her a 76in Panasonic plasma TV a DVD player a stereo system and a new computer for her use. Himeno had tried to refuse all the gifts but it was useless they just pushed in and set everything up. She couldn't deny that she liked having the computer. She emailed her father and Mawata regularly now, out of courteous she emailed her step mother and her other step-sister Mayune but hadn't gotten anything in return, it didn't bother her.

Tonight was there three month anniversary and she'd picked up a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Her sprit wasn't as high as she wished it was. One of her classmates had called her a teacher's pet plus other names she hadn't appreciated. That wasn't her fault; she liked learning and was eager to volunteer most of the time. It made no sense to her, it wouldn't have brought her down except for this girl used her fists when you didn't agree with her and do as she said, well Himeno didn't and now she had a lovely patch of bruise forming on her hip and across her back from when she'd tried to walk away, the only good thing about that incident was that the girl had got kicked out, still Himeno hurt all over from the assault.

Walking in the door her senses were assaulted by food being prepared. She smelled chicken and cheese and walked to the kitchen to watch Hayate preparing chicken cordon blue with a towel over his shoulder and a concentrated look on his face. The table was set and candles were unlit in the middle of the table glasses were set out for the champagne and she wondered if he'd already gotten some.

"Maybe I should take this back to the store?" She held up the bottle and smiled when his eyes cleared and raptly focused on her. "No, it's perfect." He switched off the burner and went to the table to put the food on the plates. He walked back to her and she handed him the bottle. He smiled down at it and set it on the counter helping her out of her jacket he dropped it on the floor and pressed her up against the wall capturing her lips and her gasp of surprise before swallowing her moan.

He loved the way she melted against him. Her flavor taunted him. He had planned everything out for her tonight. Dinner, a massage and a bubble bath together and then if she'd have him he would make love to her. But he'd never do any of it if he didn't stop kissing her now.

When he pulled back from her she opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes had gone to smoke with pleasure. He smiled down at her and brushed his fingers over her cheek. She smiled back at him and his heart went to her a little more. He slid his hand down her arm until his hand linked with hers and he led her to the table. She smiled at him from across the table as she pored champagne into glasses for both of them.

"What do you have planned?" He smiled and raised one eyebrow.

"Now you see, I can't tell you because then it wouldn't be a surprised but," he held out his hand and she linked hers with his. "I'd like for you to do something for me tonight." She tilted her head in question. "Put yourself in my hands tonight and trust me." She smiled and nodded. They talked about their day. She didn't mention the fight or the bruises that were coming in under her shirt.

Later Hayate led her up the stairs into the bedroom and then into the adjoining bathroom, drew the water and looked at her with a mischievous smile. Her face was red when they're hands linked. "You can always say no." His voice was soft, she wanted to tell him that she wasn't a child but the point that he was making was nice. She shivered when he drew her shirt over her head.

Hayate immediately froze and she watched his eyes go over the bruises coming out of the top of her pants on the left side, she had defensive marks on her arms. His hands clenched on the shirt and she turned so he would see the back now and not later. She felt his fingers go carefully over the fist shaped bruises down her spine.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" He felt her stiffen against his fingers.

She was surprised when his lips press against the one between her shoulder blades. "I only want to help you." He breathed against her skin wrapping his arms around her waist gently.

"I know you do." She laughed when he spun her around and was grinning. "I guess I have to check the rest of you to make sure you're all in one piece." Her face flushed but she tilted her head. "I guess you do." They laughed but became quite when he unbuttoned her pants and slid them to the floor. His figure caressed the bruise on her hip. "I'll be gentle with you Himeno." He looked deep into her eyes

"I hope not too gentle." This was the first time he'd seen her naked and she him, she removed his shirt and was mesmerized by the muscular define of his chest. Her finger itched to touch and feel.

The next article of clothing to go was her bra and Hayate had to put every ounce of willpower to use to not touch her perfect body. She slid his pants down over his hips, the tips of her fingers skimming over his skin and it was a miracle that his little friend didn't stand up. They each removed their own underwear. Why? They had no idea but her face was as red as an apple and he grinned wickedly.

He smiled at her when she couldn't keep her eyes away from him. He leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. "Don't be afraid." He stepped into the bathtub and set her on his lap. "You're beautiful. I don't tell you that enough." Her already red face reddened, her hands were on his shoulder and they caressed the strands of his hair that floated on the top of the water. Everything stiffened when she ran her fingers down his chest outlining his six pack. Her eyes fallowed her fingers and she smiled when his stomach muscles tensed.

His man hood had also stiffened when she touched him and was now pressing against her. He waited for her to panic but all she did was adjust away from it and grinned up at him. He let out a long harsh breath when she didn't stop. "What's wrong?" She asked tilting her head to the side; her fingers stilled and pulled away a little. He took her by the wrist and pressed her hand to his chest and their eyes locked. "I love it." She smiled and leaned forward.

The kiss started a fire in the pit of her stomach and her body trembled in response. She locked her legs to stop it locking her legs around him without realizing it. She was a feast; he could make her tremble without even doing anything. Experimentally he skimmed his fingers under her breast and was rewarded with a gasp and another tremble. "I want…" her voice was chocked with innocence and longing. He smiled and pulled her back. "Soon, relax now. Enjoy yourself."

She moved restlessly and a deep chuckle filled him. "I love you." And the love was in his voice but she froze nonetheless. He hadn't been aware that he had said it and watch her carefully when he did realize, she was watching him as well, with hope in her eyes. Her lips were curved; the answer to his statement was in her eyes. "I've never said that to another woman Himeno. I mean it. I love you." He said it experimentally like he was testing it out to see how it fit on him. "I love you." He watched her now.

"I love you too." She laid her head on his chest and his fingers moved over her giving her the massage he'd planned for her. They enjoyed the bath and dried off slowly, watching each other, excitement snapped the air for what they both knew would happen what they both had wanted to happen for six year. Linking fingers they walked into their bedroom.


	6. Glorious

Chapter 6

Himeno wore a silky light blue negligee that she had been saving for this purpose. The silk caressed the top of her breasts, hugged seductively around her curves and ended at the top of her thighs. She had expected to feel awkward in it but after sitting in the bathtub on Hayate's lap this was like a slice of heaven. The silk was smooth against her skin and made her feel glorious, she saw the look on Hayate's face and felt even better. As a first timer she hadn't expected to seduce Hayate but that's exactly what she had done. He was captivated by the silk it seemed, or maybe it was just with her. Himeno learned quickly that it's possible to be seduced and be the seducer at the same time.

The lace made it so much harder to control him self but so much better. It hugged every sweeping curve like its existence depended on it and Hayate loved taking his hands over those curves, watching her eyes grow heavy and her breath go shallow. He took his thumbs over her nipples and felt her knee's almost give out. Her hands went to his shoulders and her eyes clouded. He kissed her long and thorough before taking her breast into his mouth and nipping the nipple through the material. Her gasp of pleasure and surprise turned into a moan and egged him on.

It was amazing she couldn't breath and they hadn't even lain down on the bed yet. She gripped his shoulders for balance and heard the low chuckle sound in his throat, when she pressed her lips to the line of it she heard the low groan. It was nice to know that she could make him feel everything she was feeling. She went with instinct and nipped a little at his neck taking in his flavor and the wonderful heady masculine smell. She was up in the air and tumbling onto the bed with him in the next second.

Her laugh turned into a moan when he nipped at her neck and his hands cupped her breast through the silk rubbing his thumb against hard nipples. The hard line of his body was pressed against hers and her hips were moving with instinct up into him. He kissed her until she couldn't breath and then moved his hands and lips to her thighs working his way up her body pushing the silk up and up and up until he kissed between those wonderful mounds and drew the silk over her head, her hands fisted in the bed at the sheer pleasure this brought her. She was nothing but bare woman beneath the silk.

Her skin was flushed and wonderful. He worked his way in showing her all the pleasures. Exploiting every dark secret he'd found out in his 22 years and when he found a spot that made her moan and squirm under his hands he stayed there and used teeth and tongue and fingers to give her the fullest pleasure he could and got more out of it than he had with any other woman. He took her bare breast into his mouth and ran his tongue over the peak. Her cry was of wonder and she moved under him seductively her head tilted back her hands fisted in the sheets.

Her pulse raced under his lips when he pressed them against the line of her neck. "Himeno," He sighed it breathing in her sent. How could he have known that he would get so much more out of pleasing her? Her skin glowed with dew and he slid his hand down the line of her body until he could stroke her woman hood. Her deep moan of pleasure guided him and he slid a finger into her wet center. She arched against his hand, her hands had released the blanket and now one was fisted on his shoulder and the other in his hair. Her nails bit into his back and he pressed deeper moving his finger until she moved in the same rhythm seducing him further driving him just a little closer to crazy.

Worlds, colors and stars shattered behind her eyes. Her world was now tilted on its aces. Himeno cried out his name as her back arched up into him. Her outcry was of triumph and wonder as her very first orgasm rocked her. He moved his hands spread her legs taking his tongue over the now sensitive skin. Her half cry half moan was the most pleasing thing. Her legs were trembling under his hands and he took his tongue around and inside her opening her once quite moans were no longer, her back arched and she had to grit her teeth maintain control, he wanted all of her, all of her.

"Open your eyes." She obeyed and looked into his eyes as he braced himself over her. He moved his hands up her body to link them with her hands, their fingers intertwined. She arched her hips up in invitation ready for him and he pushed into her slowly. She felt him break through her barrier and stiffened. Hayate stiffened when Himeno did and kissed her neck mumbling "I'm sorry," to her. He went to pull out afraid that he'd hurt her more than he should be she wouldn't let. "Don't stop." Her voice was husky; the pain was no longer in her eyes but wonder. Her eyes were open and clear and demanding.

He moved slowly and easily getting unspeakable pleasure when her eyes clouded again with ecstasy and she moved with him her fingers seeking grip in his as she wound her legs around his. She mumbled his name over and over like a chant. Their sighs' and gasps mingled together, his hands left hers to roam over her glorious body sliding him self and her that much closer. She arched against him again as the next wave took her and he let himself go with her.

Later he lay sated on top of her listening to the beat of her heart slowly return to normal. Her breath was no longer a pant but long and relaxed "Oh, Whoa…" she said after several minutes of just laying here. His head rested on her chest. It was strange how great it felt to have the man she loved lay with her, be her first. He smiled and rolled over reversing their positions so that she was sprawled over him and he could stroke her hair

"I was comfortable but I like this too." She lay her head in the curve of his shoulder her arms stretched up to play with his hair, she felt his hand stroke up and down her spin.

"How do you feel?" He felt her lips curve against his bare chest.

"Amazing," She said it with such wonder

"I didn't hurt you?" He asked and she loved the concern in his voice.

"Not at all," She lifted her head to look into his eyes. He smiled at her stroking her hair back from her face. She knew she'd hurt a little bit tomorrow but it was worth it to feel this glow of having the man she'd always loved be her first time for most things.

"Good" He kissed her deeply and pulled the covers over them clicking the lamp off and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7

Several weeks later Himeno was in the shower when Hayate came screaming in all excited. He pulled her out of the shower and into his arms spinning her around the bathroom not caring that his shirt and pants were now soaking wet.

"Hayate!" she would have screamed his last name too if he'd had one. "What on earth has gotten into you?" She asked looking around the bathroom, water dripped down the walls, pooled on the floor and soaked into his shirt.

"I paid off the property, its mine now, ours!" He spun in another circle before seeming to realize just how naked she was, water dripped from her hair onto his face and her chest was very close to his face. His eyes went intense and a dark grin spread across his face.

"That's great love, now will you put me down?" His eyes darkened when she called him love. He liked it when she called him a nickname. Himeno had started calling him love after they'd made love the first time. He smiled and put her down; she kissed him and got back into the shower only to have the curtain pulled open with a very naked and aroused Hayate stepping in.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help her eyes from roaming over his body. He did have an awesome body. The memory of that body being on top of hers made her face go red and she looked away.

"Celebrating," He picked her up and out of instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep herself up. Her back pressed against the wall and he entered her smoothly loving the way her eyes clouded and her breath shuddered out.

"What are we celebrating?" The last word came out half moan when he nipped at her neck, thrusting into her deeply.

"Our first home together," He made it almost impossible for her to think and so she didn't reply.

Several minutes later he set her on her feet with a purely masculine smile of approval. She could only look up at him dazed and sated.

"I'll wash your back if you wash mine." He smiled and poured her soap into his hands rubbing his hands together in anticipation and before she could answer was sliding his hands over her body. She made little noises of pleasure and obligingly turned around so he could get her back side. Her face went cherry red when he ran his hands over her bottom and made an admiring sound. She spun and slapped him on the chest. His laughter filled the bathroom.

She poured the flowery smelling soap into her hands and smiled up at him with mischief in her eyes. He rolled his eyes but didn't stop her from smearing it across his chest until she became absorbed in the feel of his skin. Her finger trailed over his front down his legs and when he turned she did the same with his back until he was unbearable aroused again. She grinned and washed herself off before stepping out of the shower to leave him growling.

She was drying off in the bedroom when he shoved her to the bed and held her wrist above her hands. There was a darker look in his eyes, hunger was the only word she could think to call it and couldn't think of anything when he took her breast into her mouth without mercy. She cried and arched against him yielding to the darker passion he was showing her. She wriggled her hands free and used them to grab a fistful of his hair and claw at his back. He thrust into her in the same way and she eagerly matched him.

He lifted her off her back so he was kneeling on the bed with her wrapped around him; torso to torso her eyes opened and looked at him, their eyes locked and her shot her up. She flew off the crest with her head thrown back and he followed burying his face in her soft neck and emptied into her.

Another fifteen minutes later Himeno flew down the stairs laughing. "I want to celebrate more to but I have to go to work and then I have a doctors appointment at three, I'm already going to be late."

"Oh come on, skip work today and come see the property. You're going to love it. There enough room for a barn, horses, miles of fields and there even enough room for your Martial arts studio to be built." She paused with her hand on the door and he caught her around the waist. "Come with me." She sighed. "Oh you got me fine." She called in and apologized then Hayate and Himeno went out to his property, though he constantly said theirs. Himeno couldn't tell if it was conscious or not.

On the porch of the rustic house was a little table set up for two. "How did you know I'd come?" she asked running her fingers over the dishes, "Feeling." Hayate smiled and led her through the house. The kitchen was huge, all new appliances had been installed and the fridge was already stalked with food as well as the cabinets. The kitchen was connected to the huge dinning room and then moved onto the living room in a strait line so that if you were in the kitchen you could watch people sitting on the couch and visa versa. There was a bedroom/ office on the bottom level. The stairs were at the end of the hallway and came up in the middle of the up stairs level. There were four bedrooms, three bathrooms, including the one down stairs and the master bathroom. The attic didn't look like a friendly place at the moment though it could have been turned into a bedroom on its own. All the bedrooms had at least one bay window and a fabulous view of one of the fields surrounding the house.

"I thought," Hayate said, sitting with Himeno in a bay window in the master bedroom, "That we could build your studio just back there, so that people can reach it by the driveway and we can see it and the barn from here. What do you think of that?" Himeno laughed. "That's a wonderful idea but isn't it….?" She couldn't find the words.

He led her down stairs and they sat at the table. After they'd eaten the sandwiches he'd prepared he got up and kneeled in front of her pulling out a small box. Her heart all but stopped. "Before you say anything let me say something. I love you Himeno, I've waited my whole life to be with you. I was an idiot before and I'm sorry for that but I'm not now, I'm here now and so are you. I love you so much. I want to start a family with you. We're both grown up, we both have jobs that were good at, and we have a house. I want to be with you forever. Say yes."

Her eyes had filled and she chocked out, "yes." He opened the box and slipped a diamond ring onto her finger, "And when you are doing your Martial arts you can put it on this chain." He slipped a gold chain out of the box and put it around her neck, it would look good with the ring on it and without. "Hayate." It was the only thing she could say but she wrapped her arms around him, she was smiling so big she thought her face would split from it. "Yes." He smiled and kissed her.


	8. Sick

Chapter 8

With her arms still locked around his neck Himeno mumbled, "If we don't leave now I'll never make it to my doctor's appointment."He laughed and carried her to the truck simply because she wouldn't let him go and he didn't want her to.

On the way to the doctors Himeno asked, "What on earth are you going to do with all those rooms?" Hayate had smiled at her, "What are WE going to do with all those rooms." He emphasized taking her hand and kissed it. "Children, my dear" She laughed, "I want children too, but I mean until we have them." He hadn't answered pulling into the doctor in time to get out of it. He wanted children, now or later, it didn't matter. They had everything and they wanted them and the truth be known he wanted them sooner rather than later.

After the doctors appointment Himeno returned in an off state. She was unusually quiet on the ride home. She walked up to the room and sat on the bed contemplating something. There had been a half scared concentrated look in her eyes. Hayate was smiling when he came into the room but his smile faded when saw her face buried in a pillow. He pulled the pillow away and drew her into his arms lying back with her on the bed.

"What happened?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"I have to go back in a week, there might be something wrong but the doctor can't tell what it is yet." Hayate could tell that she was trying hard to show that she wasn't scared. She was incredibly strong that way but he knew her well enough to see past the calm completion into the women that wanted badly to just scream out her frustration.

"What did the doctor think was wrong?" He stroked her hair.

"They don't know." The fear seeped into her voice and she ruthlessly beat it back. They lay there for hours and finally she drifted off to sleep and Hayate followed her a while after his mind racing with possibilities.

It was Saturday and the sun beat in onto them through the window, Himeno had wound herself around him, her leg around his her arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder, he'd done something of the same thing and now she fought to untie herself from him and get to the bathroom in time to get sick in the toilet. Hayate came up behind her and held back her hair rubbing her back.

"Go away, I'm fine." Hayate only shook his head and stayed where he was. He left after she had finished and flushed to get her some water, "Here drink this." She didn't say anything but gargled and spat into the toilet, did it a few more times and flushed again. She drank obediently and rose mechanically.

Hayate stopped her by grabbing a hold of her arm and pulled her against him. She didn't cry but she buried her face in his chest and just breathed. "You'll be ok." He rubbed her back while she clung quietly to him. "I'll go make something to eat. I was planning to start moving into the house today but if you're not feeling well I can do it on my own. I have to get a few things from my apartment."

He heard her laugh, "You mean there's something from your place that you don't have here." Her voice was strong and settled his own nerves. "Yeah, like the clothes I don't wear but probably should so my boss sees more than my routine seven different outfits." He said it sarcastically and she laughed as he hoped she would, "More comfortable furniture than what you have here, and better pots and pans." She laughed and shook her head stepping back. "Then I'll meet you at the house with a load. What do you want me to bring?" He smiled knowing she wouldn't let him keep her out of physical activity.

She wouldn't let him push her out of the way, if she was helpful she was right there beside him, and because of it they got most of the essentials into the house and put away by the time night fell. The bed Hayate had ordered was in the master bedroom, set up on its four post bed, sheets were on it, and pulled down ready for sleep. The couch and most of the living room furnishings were there.

The little things that made it homey were in boxes in whatever given room they would belong in. Her table had been brought in and set in the kitchen simply because it was bigger. All in all they were mostly moved in except for a few items they were too tired to think of.

They fell into bed and cuddled together falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow, too tired to even kiss good night. Himeno slept restlessly and tossed and turned all night.

The next morning was much like the morning before only in a new house and was more intense than it had been. Hayate woke to the gut wrenching sound again and took her in some water rubbing her back as he had the day before, this time her eyes were closer to tears though she refused to let any fall. "Do you want me to call the doctor." She shook her head and took the water doing the same as she had the morning before.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same way; several trips were made bring everything from both places to the house or to a goodwill or second hand shop. Himeno stood in his empty apartment and regretted that she'd never spent a day with him there.

He took her hand and led her out of the apartment, handing the keys over to the office attendant. "You knew you'd be moving out of there soon, you knew you'd get the house soon huh?" she asked watching him as he started the car. He smiled at her. "What do you want to eat for dinner?" He watched her face turn green at the thought of food and thought he knew what was making her sick and wondered how long it would take her to figure it out if he was correct.

"I think you should go to the doctors sooner than next Friday." She smiled somewhat sadly and nodded, Hayate knew the smile was a mask.

"You already made an appointment?" She nodded again and looked out the window fiddling with her necklace. "I think I know what is making me feel bad…" He noted she didn't say sick, she sounded sad and Hayate wondered again in they were thinking the same thing and if they were why she wasn't as happy about it.


	9. Here Comes Another Surprise

Chapter 9

When Hayate came home the next day Himeno was sitting in the kitchen waiting for him. The look on her face was one he couldn't read and it unnerved him more than a little. "Hayate…" she looked down at her hands and he sat down next to her and covered her hands with his.

"Is everything ok?"

"Well that depends on how you look at it," She sniffed once and looked up at him. There were conflicting emotions in her eye, Happiness warred with wariness. He understood that depending on how he took whatever news she had for him it would affect the outcome.

"Alright." He nodded for her to go.

"I'm pregnant." She said strait out and watched his face. He gave nothing away, nothing at all. He rose and walked to the kitchen counter, "I knew it." He kept all emotion out of his voice.

"Hayate-" she wasn't going to say she was sorry because really she wasn't, she was thrilled and had gone to her father's house and they'd both been very excited until her stepmother had asked when she was getting married and how the father had taken it. It was then that she wondered how Hayate would feel. He wanted children, but when?

"I knew it!" He shouted again. Hayate spun around and scooped her up dancing around the kitchen, like he had in the bathroom when he'd been excited about the house. The excitement came into his voice and the wariness disappeared from her eyes. When he'd stopped spinning because she was turning green she took a few breaths before asking, "So you're not angry?"

"Absolutely not, why would I be?"

"I'm not sure but when I told my father today my stepmother made me wonder… I became nervous." She admitted, he didn't mind that her father had known first.

He chuckled, "I'm sure she asked you when you were going to marry." Himeno nodded. "When do you want to get married?"

She shook her head expelling an excited breath, "That's a really hard decision I can be selfish and want a flat stomach and say before the baby starts to develop or after the baby is born." Hayate nodded, "Or I can be happily content with a round belly under a traditional white dress."

"You're going to be perfect either way." She laughed at that.

"I know it takes time to plan a wedding but when the baby is born I want to be your wife." He kissed her passionately at that.

"Then that settles it. You'll be flat bellied for another three months or so we'll have the wedding before the baby is born or starts to develop recognizably. You'll be my wife before you go into labor." She smiled, "I appreciate that."

"I know how we can celebrate." She laughed she knew the way he liked to celebrate and at the moment looked forward to it. "All day I've been thinking about making love to you in every room." Her eyebrows came up incredulously.

"In every room?" she echoed laughter in her voice and disbelief.

"Every room." He said again and scooped her up putting her back on the table. "Starting right here" He took her with all the tenderness in the world every time. She was his world and she deserved the best from him and he would give it too her.


End file.
